Team Potter
by sarcasmsweetie
Summary: First match of their seventh year and James leads his team to victory. While Lily normally frowns upon house parties, she decides to live a little. First order of business? James Potter.


**A/N:** _Hello, everyone! I wanted to try my hand at drabbles, but this ended up being a little longer than I anticipated. Now that I've started this one, ideas have been popping up out of the wazoo, so I may actually be posting stories on this site. Crazy talk! Cover image by PixelatedLocket  
_

* * *

**Team Potter**

First match of the year and the Head Boy led his team to victory against Ravenclaw. Normally, Lily frowned upon any sort of house party, but it's her last year. It took her this long, but she's finally going to try living a little. Maybe not the best mindset for Head Girl, but she doesn't want to leave school with any regrets. She took a sip of Butterbeer, curious as ever as to how the Marauders had a never ending supply.

"Lily Evans. I should write you up for drinking on school grounds!" Lily turned with a grin.

"Think about it, Potter, and I'll be forced to write you up for being a prat." James looked at her thoughtfully, but she couldn't take him seriously with his quidditch goggles attached to the top of his head.

"That's a valid reason for writing someone up? Merlin, how do you not have permanently cramped hands from writing up the Slytherins?" Lily chuckled and was rewarded with one of his genuine smiles. Not one of his smug smirks, but an actual smile that made her stomach do stupid things.

"Charmed quills are the trick. I have one working on slips in my room as we speak." James' laugh was nearly louder than the music, and Lily blushed a little at the form of praise.

"Thanks for the insider's tip. It's like I'm accepted into the club or something."

She studied him, perhaps for a moment too long, she realized, as he brought a hand up to ruffle his hair.

"You're a great Head Boy, James. Just don't abuse the 'prat slips,' and you'll be just fine." His hazel eyes brightened and her stupid stomach did those stupid flips again.

"You think so?" Reaching out to rub his shoulder, she smiled.

"If you can handle being one of the greatest captains Gryffindor has ever seen, I have no doubt in my mind how successful you'll be as Head Boy." Sending her that signature smirk, he shrugged.

"I am pretty fabulous, aren't I?" Bringing her arm back to her side, she snorted.

"'Fabulous' isn't the word I'd use, but tonight is your night, so I won't bring you down."

"Generous. That's what you are." Looking down to hide her blush, she shook her head.

"You've had too much to drink, Potter."

"That may be so, Evans, but it's completely irrelevant."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me. What is relevant, then?"

"You being here." Her stomach completely lost it at how earnest he looked.

"I didn't realize supporting my house held such relevance to you."

"Oh, it's not about supporting the house. I saw you cheering whenever I shot the quaffle. _You_ were supporting _me_." She cocked her head to the side, somewhat curious as to how he picked her out in the crowd.

"You're right. Cheering you on was the highlight of my week." His eyes widened before playfully narrowing at her.

"It's the uniform, isn't it? The pants are enough to make anyone mad." Biting her lip, she rested her hand on his cheek.

"I don't know, James. The pants are a plus, I'll give you that. But there's something about the way the way the wind blows through your hair." She brushed her hand through his unruly locks and her fingers grazed the strap of his goggles. She took a step forward and she caught the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "But you know what really gets me?" He shook his head, eyes wide, and Lily deliberately glanced to his lips. "What really gets me revved up for Team Potter," she took another step closer so she could whisper in his ear, "are the goggles."

Pulling them off his head, she stepped back with a smile. His brows furrowed together and he looked at her with slightly hooded eyes. She repressed a shudder as his eyes raked over her until they finally landed on his goggles. "Wait, what?"

Still smiling, she pushed the goggles over her head, letting the lenses rest on her forehead. "Cheers, Potter!" She began walking away and couldn't help but bite her lip as she looked over him. "Maybe I'll let you take them back during rounds tomorrow night."


End file.
